1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a filter that separates particulate from air.
2. Background Information
Filters used to separate particulate material from air are well-known. A problem with such filters is that they must be replaced on a regular basis. Alternatively, such filters must be removed, disassembled and cleaned to remove particulate.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved filter that does not need to be disassembled to remove particulate. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.